Whispers
by invente-moi
Summary: Parfois, il suffit d'un peu de calme, d'une lumière basse, d'un peu d'humanité et de beaucoup d'amour pour soigner un coeur blessé. - OS.
**Titre :** Whispers.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Saphael.

 **Disclaimers :** Tout est à Cassandra Clare  & à la production de Shadowhunters.

 **Résumé :** Parfois, il suffit d'un peu de calme, d'une lumière basse, d'un peu d'humanité et de beaucoup d'amour pour soigner un coeur blessé. - OS.

 **Note :** Je vous avais promis de la douceur, non ? Des bisous, IM, xx.

 **Chanson :** Turning Page – Sleeping At Last.

* * *

Simon était seul. Il l'avait toujours été, dans un sens, mais aujourd'hui, il l'était plus que jamais. Clary l'avait abandonné, Raphael avait disparut de la circulation, Luke refusait de l'aider, Isabelle ne répondait plus, sa mère le croyait mort.. Simon était indéniablement seul, comme il l'avait prédit. Pourtant, il avait cru trouver sa place, auprès de Raphael, et auprès de Clary. Il avait apprit à accepter son éternité et tous ses bons côtés, il avait apprit à apprécier Raphael et ses manies de control freak, il avait apprit à conjuger sa vie de vampire et sa vie de Simon plutôt bien. Il pensait que tout irait bien. Et puis il a comprit que tout n'irait jamais bien.

 **[Flashback.]**

A – Clary : Un café ça te dit ? Besoin de parler.

De – Clary : Même endroit que d'habitude, dans 10min.

Simon sourit doucement et enfila une veste. Il passa vérifier si Raphael était là, juste histoire de le prévenir qu'il sortait, mais il était introuvable. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs mieux comme ça. Il se contenta de laisser un mot sur la table basse, et sortit tranquillement dans l'air frais de la journée déjà bien entamée. En deux minutes, il rejoignit le café qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de fréquenter avec Clary et y commanda deux grands latte avant d'aller s'installer à une table avec leur plateau. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Clary éblouissante poussa la porte du café et le chercha des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le repéra, elle fonça vers lui et l'étreignit avec force avant de jeter un œil aux tasses.

_ _T'es le meilleur S !_

_ _Je sais, je sais. Le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, on me le dit tous les jour_ s, rit le jeune homme alors que la rouquine lui pinçait gentiment le bras en souriant.

_ _Crétin_ , rit-elle doucement avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres et de lancer avant de boire une gorgée de son café. _De quoi tu voulais me parler, Simon_ ?

Le novice vampire se racla la gorge, et son sourire se tordit sous le stress. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de discuter de ce genre de choses avec Clary, mais elle était sa meilleure amie, et il avait besoin de conseils. Qui donc de mieux placée qu'elle pour l'aider, pas vrai ? Et puis, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, il savait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne à juger, surtout pas à le juger lui. Alors il se lança, tandis que Clary l'observait, sourcils froncés, ayant remarqué son stress soudain.

_ _Je crois que.. Je suis même certain que je suis amoureux, Clary_. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire étonné.

_ _Simon ?! Mais c'est génial ! Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Izzy_?! Le stress se marqua plus profondément sur le visage de Simon, dont la gorge était soudainement trop serrée pour son propre bien.

_ _Eh bien.. Haha.. En fait.. C'est, comment dire ça, haha ? Il faudrait que tu commences par me demander plutôt si tu « le » connais, à vrai dire.._

Clary haussa un sourcil. Simon.. Et un autre homme ? Eh bien, c'était pour le moins surprenant. Elle n'avait jamais été très concernée par l'homosexualité, et hormis le cas d'Alec et Magnus, elle ne connaissait personne d'autre dans cette situation. Qui plus est, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Simon pencher de ce côté-là de la barrière. Mais elle ne dit rien et répondit d'une voix prudente.

_ _Ok, très bien. Alors est-ce que je « le » connais, dans ce cas_?

 __ Eh bien.. oui, en fait. Tu l'as rencontré plusieurs fois.. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes très amis, tous les deux.._

 __ Sim', qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire_?

 __ .. Je suis amoureux de.. Raphael.._ ? Il termina sa phrase à l'interrogative sans même s'en rendre compte, le stress ayant prit le pas sur sa maitrise de lui-même.

_ _T'es pas sérieux, Simon ? Raphael ? Celui qui a fait de toi le m_.. Simon haussa un sourcil et se crispa.

_ _Celui qui a fait de moi quoi, Clary ?_

 __ Celui qui a fait de toi ce que tu es !_ Cracha-t-elle à demi. Déçu et blessé, Simon se leva et lança.

_ _Alors ça y est, on y est ? Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est pas dur, regardes : « celui qui a fait de toi le monstre que tu es ». C'est ce que tu voulais dire, pas vrai ?_

 __ Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire, et j'aurais eu raison. Les vampires sont les créatures les plus.. répugnantes qui soient. Je le tolère parce que c'est toi, mais jamais, JAMAIS je ne te soutiendrais dans le fait d'être amoureux d'un foutu monstre de la trempe de Raphael !_

 __ Oh, crois-moi Clary, entre toi et lui je me demande qui est le plus monstrueux. Rappelles-moi qui a prit la décision de me faire achever le processus ? Ah oui, c'est toi. C'est toi, et toi seule qui a foutu ma vie en l'air, Clarissa. Pas lui. Tout ça pour ton petit bonheur personnel. Tâches de t'en souvenir, à l'avenir._

Simon n'attendit même pas qu'elle réplique pour s'élancer vers la porte du café puis à travers la ville, courant de toutes ses forces pour évacuer. Elle l'avait traité de monstre. Clary, sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, l'avait traité de monstre, et l'avait rejeté parce qu'il était amoureux d'un autre vampire. Pas d'un autre homme, mais d'un autre vampire. A croire que les enseignements des chasseurs d'ombres commençaient à rentrer dans sa petite tête finalement pas si pleine que ça. Simon soupira et passa quelques heures dehors avant de se décider à rentrer au DuMort, enfin calmé.

 **[Fin du flashback.]**

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était allongé sur son lit trop grand pour lui, dans une semi pénombre tamisée par la lumière douce et diffuse de sa lampe de chevet. Sur son téléphone tournait en boucle Turnng Page, une de ses chansons favorites, et il fixait le plafond, parfaitement immobile, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était seul. Il n'avait personne, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu personne non plus, au final. Il était perdu, Clary avait toujours été son point de repère, et si même elle le rejetait, il ne savait plus trop comment il pourrait être capable d'être en paix avec la personne qu'il avait été forcé à devenir – à cause d'elle, au demeurant.

La douce voix du chanteur retentissait contre les murs alors qu'il se redressa en position assise pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains et expirer fortement. C'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à connaître la peine et la solitude, alors qu'elle avait gagné le gros lot. Une famille, un compagnon, quelque chose à quoi appartenir. Lui n'avait rien eu de tout ça, il n'avait eu que la douleur, alors qu'il avait été entrainé contre son gré dans ce monde dont il ne voulait pas.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les pas légers, félins, discrets qui se dirigeaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Replié sur lui-même, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse et entourées de ses bras, il tournait le dos à sa porte. Il ne put ainsi pas voir Raphael arriver, veste de costume au bras, et le découvrir ainsi crispé, si vulnérable, si triste, si mal. Les yeux du maitre vampire se voilèrent de tristesse. Qu'était-il arrivé pendant son absence ? Il avait eu son mot lui disant qu'il rejoignait Clary, et maintenant il le retrouvait dans un état pareil. Lentement, il avança et abandonna sa veste sur le sol au bout du lit avant de monter sur le grand lit et de glisser une main sur l'épaule de Simon, tout en douceur. D'une voix infiniment calme et tempérée, il lança.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Simon était comme une bête sauvage, et un enfant tout à la fois. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer, il fallait seulement le laisser approcher, et l'écouter. Raphael l'avait comprit depuis longtemps.

_ _Raphael.._ Le plus jeune releva ses yeux brouillés par les larmes pour rencontrer ceux de son mentor, qui lui caressa la joue avec bienveillance.

_ _Racontes-moi_. Simon hocha la tête, et résuma en quelques mots la situation.

_ _Clary m'a dit des choses horribles, elle m'a dit que j'étais un monstre, et que c'était mal d'aimer un autre monstre, et maintenant je suis seul, parce que je ne suis le bienvenu nul part._

Raphael serra la mâchoire violemment, tellement fort que ses dents devaient en grincer. Cette garce ne faisait que ça, détruire Simon, le blesser, le briser, le démonter en millions de pièces détachées. Il la détestait tellement pour ça. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il le ramassait à la cuiller après une de leurs disputes, mais jamais ça n'avait été si violent. Parce que cette fois-là, Simon avait parlé de Raphael à Clary. Et qu'elle n'avait pas su l'accepter. Raphael vint poser son front contre celui de Simon, tendrement, et soupira.

_ _Tu n'es pas seul, Sim'. Je suis là, moi. Tu es chez toi, ici._

 __ Je suis chez moi parce que tu n'as pas le choix, comme tu m'as aidé à achever la transition_. Raphael leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un tout petit sourire un peu amusé.

_ _On en a déjà parlé, tu es ici chez toi parce que tu fais partie de notre famille. Plus que ça, tu fais partie de ma vie. Oublies cette fille, elle te fait trop de mal. Et je ne peux pas supporter que tu sois dans cet état pour une bonne à rien de chasseuse d'ombres comme elle_. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et Raphael sourit un peu plus et effleura à nouveau sa joue. _Je t'aime, moi. Pour l'éternité. C'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai_ ? Simon hocha doucement la tête.

_ _Je t'aime aussi._

Les deux vampires se sourirent tendrement et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser extrêmement doux, patient, chaleureux. Un baiser comme on en faisait plus aujourd'hui, ces baisers tellement doux qu'ils font tourner la tête et tomber dans une mare de coton. Les lèvres de Simon s'étirèrent en un large sourire contre celles de son compagnon. Là était sa place, là était sa maison, là était son bonheur. Raphael avait raison, il n'était pas seul, il ne le serait jamais. Tranquillement, il fit glisser ses mains derrière la nuque du plus vieux, et sa langue vint quémander un passage que lui offrit volontiers Raphael, laissant le plus jeune mener la danse et intensifier leur échange.

Simon crocheta légèrement la nuque de Raphael du bout de ses ongles, et la peau de ce dernier se couvrit de milliers de petits frissons. En réponse, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Simon, riant silencieusement à sa tentative de le retenir, et lui fit basculer la tête vers la gauche. Lentement, il pencha à son tour la tête et laissa ses lèvres se poser sur la zone exacte de la jonction de son cou et de ses épaules, là où Simon était le plus sensible. Il y promena ses lèvres, puis sa langue, puis laissa ses crocs effleurer, papillonner sur la zone, arrachant à son amant un soupir enthousiaste.

C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus, dans sa relation avec Simon. Il le connaissait par coeur, mieux que personne, et c'était réciproque. Ils se connaissaient chacun sur le bout des doigts, ils sauraient reconnaître les courbes de l'autre même dans le noir rien qu'en les redessinant du bout de leurs doigts. Raphael pouvait citer tous les endroits où Simon aimait le plus être touché, Simon pouvait reconnaître les différents gémissements de Raphael même un casque sur les oreilles, ils se connaissaient par coeur et c'était ce qui faisait de leur relation une symbiose parfaite. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Parfaits.

Simon déglutit doucement et redressa la tête pour venir échanger un nouveau baiser avec son compagnon, laissant ses doigts descendre le long de sa chemise pour la déboutonner avec soin et la lui retirer pour la lancer près de sa veste de costume. Peu importait depuis combien de temps il le voyait, Simon ne pouvait à chaque fois pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait le plus bel homme qui soit entre ses bras. Traçant avec douceur les contours de son torse du bout des doigts, le novice brisa le baiser pour regarder ses doigts au contact de sa peau. Devenir un vampire avait rendu toutes ses émotions, toutes ses sensations un million de fois plus intense, et il en était de même pour Raphael. Simon s'émerveillait à chaque fois de l'effet qu'une seule de ses caresses pouvait produire sur son amant. Sa peau frémissait, ses doigts tremblaient, son souffle se hachait, et ses yeux s'obscurcissaient de désir en un instant, comme s'il avait allumé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'intime, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Et Raphael, lui, n'était pas en reste. Le tshirt de Simon ne tarda pas à rejoindre celui de son compagnon, et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Doucement, il le poussa en arrière, un bras autour de sa taille pour accompagner sa chute en douceur, et le laissa s'allonger sur le dos, ses lèvres rejoignant son cou pour y imprimer légèrement la pointe de ses canines, sans toutefois encore percer la peau. Le souffle de Simon s'accéléra, tandis que son amant s'amusa à parcourir son torse de baiser, laissant la langue et ses crocs provoquer divers frissons le long de son échine, comme une langue brûlante qui le faisait se cambrer dans la chaleur de la pièce.

Des corps en symbiose, une harmonie parfaite, un prénom susurré d'une voix suppliante, des ongles qui crochètent une nuque juste assez fort pour obtenir une réaction, et le lit de Simon devint peu à peu l'écrin secret d'un amour tellement fort qu'il provoquait une fusion de deux âmes, de deux corps, de deux êtres, comme s'ils étaient nés pour ça. Comme s'ils étaient nés uniquement pour s'aimer, pour s'aimer si fort qu'ils ne pourraient jamais plus avoir peur d'être seul, jamais.


End file.
